


I Karaoke About You

by PunkRockPiccolo



Series: Fem!Fall Out Boy [12]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - No Band, Bad 90's karaoke au, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Karaoke, Kinda?, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkRockPiccolo/pseuds/PunkRockPiccolo
Summary: “Not the point. The point of tonight, is to have fun and…be ourselves? Wow, I sound like an inspirational poster in the break room at work.”





	I Karaoke About You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FloralEyeBalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralEyeBalls/gifts).



> I said I'd do this AGES ago, and I an't believe it's taken me till now to do it.
> 
> ANYWHO.  
> This is for FloralEyeBalls.  
> Not sure if this is what you wanted, I got off track somewhere. But I hope you enjoy anyways!!
> 
> Also, who lets me title this stuff? I'm like ten years old.....

The club was pretty packed. Drinks were flowing. A good buzz had settled over the gathered crowd, but all Patricia could think about was how she’d need at least three more shots of Crown Royal to even think about getting through the night.

“Oh please, Trish. You act like we’re forcing you to do taxes. It’s karaoke! It’s fun! And you love singing.” Brenda chided as her fruity rum mixture sloshed dangerously in its cup.

The brunette was lucky, the novelty of being able to drink in public hadn’t worn off yet, so just the atmosphere was giving her a good buzz. Patricia wasn’t so lucky. She’d never really understood the whole club/bar scene, but her friends had basically threatened physical harm to her new electric guitar if she didn’t come to Karaoke night at the new club that had opened up. She had no choice!

Angels and Kings was an instant hit with the underground music scene for Chicago. The owner supposedly used to play in a ton of bands, but took a break to open the club, advertising it to the people they used to hang with and well…word spread quickly to where there was almost always a wait list for entry and a line that wrapped the building. Luckily, Gabrielle Saporta, Patricia’s self proclaimed mentor of the club scene, knew the owner personally add got their names put on the top of the list for the night.

Patricia had to admit, the dark atmosphere was charming, and the music the house DJ played before the night’s event wasn’t too terrible. The only downside was that she was here instead of curled up with a mug of tea and the current novel she was reading.

However, her friend Geralyn seemed to be in almost the same boat. The faux-red head looked bored as she nudged the straw in her Coke. Being staunchly sober for a few years had kind of killed her liking for clubs. Unfortunately, she had a soft spot for karaoke, so she was dragged along as well.

“Just give in to her, Patricia. She’s not gonna give up ‘till you’re up there singing some bad pop tune from some overplayed list while the drunk guys try and throw shots at you.” Geralyn jabbed humorously at the sulking blonde.

Patricia rolled her eyes and took another sip of the slightly watered down Jack and Coke in front of her.

“Oh shut up, Gee. What’s on your playlist for the night? Because if I have to hear We Will Rock You or Bohemian Rhapsody one more time, I will puke.” Patricia said, blatantly ignoring Brenda’s pout because she knew the girl loved to belt Queen whenever she had the chance.

Geralyn smirked as she looked over to the stage where the staff was almost done setting up.

“I’m thinking something heavy. Shred my voice a bit, ya know? Make the guys here afraid of me.”

Patricia just nodded, sipping her drink again. She had no fucking clue what she would sing up there. Oh well, she’d figure it out.

Before Brenda could chime in her two cents about the classic appeal of Queen karaoke, Gabrielle managed to stumble her lanky self over to their table, a huge grin on her face.

“Woo! Sorry for disappearing, _chicas_. I had to go find Petra, let her know we made it.”

Patricia figured Petra was the owner, a tiny hint of surprise on her face when she realized the owner of the club was another girl. Hey, more power to her.

Brenda just looked the dark girl up and down skeptically.

“Uh-huh. And you wouldn’t have happened to make a detour to the bar would you?”

Gabrielle just stared back and blinked innocently, failing at actually looking innocent.

“…No….Yes…Maybe. You don’t control my life Urie.”

The other three girls just rolled their eyes.

Gabrielle shook her hand and waved her hand in a flippant manner.

“Not the point. The point of tonight, is to have fun and…be ourselves? Wow, I sound like an inspirational poster in the break room at work.”

Patricia nodded her head and threw back the rest of her drink.

“Yep. Now, I’m going to go get another drink. If you actually want my happy ass on that stage tonight, you’ll have to put my name up, ‘cause I’m definitely not.”

As she approached the bar, the first few drinks she had started to kick in, and the apprehension she felt about the night slowly dissipated. The bartender gave her a smile as she ordered another Crown and Coke- a double this time- and sent a grateful thought that Gabrielle had the tab.

Just as she turned to go back to their table, cold glass heavy in her hand, Patricia was startled slightly by a loud voice echoing through the club via the house speakers.

“Gooooood evening, Angels and Kings! How is everyone doing tonight?”

A roaring cheer answered back from the almost/already drunk patrons. Patricia hummed a light agreement and swiveled her head to see who was talking.

Up on the stage, a girl with dark, flat-ironed hair and almost too much eyeliner stood, gripping the mic stand and grinning widely.  Her legs were wrapped in some of the tightest jeans Patricia had ever seen and she sported a Metallica tank-top that showed of the dark ink running down her arms.

“Awesome! Well, let me not stand up her and talk all night, lets hear your pretty voices. First up is James Collins, who else would shove poor drunk girls out of the way to be first on the list?”

Laughter flowed throughout the club as the girl jumped off the stage and some obviously drunk dude-bro stumbled up the stairs.

Patricia gagged as the intro to some Backstreet Boys song blared from the speakers and quickly waded through to where her friends were sitting.

Brenda bounced in her chair to the music, a tipsy smile on her face. Gabrielle nodded along slightly, nursing a beer. Geralyn was almost glaring the enameled wood of the table, Coke glass empty beside her.

Patricia pat her on the shoulder as she took her seat again.

“I know. Just bear with it. Thou shall be rewarded, oh one of great patience.”

Geralyn looked at her with a bewildered expression.

“My god, those hit you quick don’t they?”

Patricia just giggled and shrugged, trying to ignore the badly warbled pop and thinking of something to sing.

Two more people went before Gabrielle’s name was called.

Geralyn, Patricia, and Brenda made loud cheers and playful cat calls as their tall friend sauntered her way on stage.

It was almost hysterical to watch the guys in the club lose their minds as the lanky girl belted out some spectacular Shakira. Being a native Spanish speaker was definitely a bonus.

Brenda whistled lowly.

“Damn, she doesn’t have much in the way of hips, but she knows how to use what she has.”

Patricia nodded in agreement, chuckling as Geralyn hesitantly nodded as well.

Brenda was up after Gabrielle, exaggerating her entrance to the stage. An appreciative cheer went up as soft piano echoed from the speakers, but it shifted to a quiet sigh of wonder as Brenda crooned Frank Sinatra into the microphone.

Patricia snorted a laugh and finished her drink again. Brenda had a good voice. A great one, even. She needed a little shaping, but it was still heavenly. Honestly, she’d never have to pay for a drink in her life if she sang at every bar and club she went to. The patrons were hooked.

Loud applause followed the performance and Brenda excitedly grabbed Geralyn in an enthusiastic hug as they passed on Geralyn’s way up to the stage.

If Brenda had charmed the entire venue, Geralyn had them on the edge of their seats. Her voice carried the Nightwish song perfectly, and the heavy guitars were a nice change of pace for the night.

Before she knew it, Patricia was being nudged from her seat by Brenda as the DJ called her name. Well, no more time to think.

In an impulsive contradiction of a previous thought earlier in the night, she gave the DJ the name of a Queen song, unable to find it in herself to regret it.

Brenda and Gabrielle yelled out lewd cheers as Patricia walked up to the mic stand. The stage lights were bright enough that she couldn’t really distinguish faces, but she could tell people were looking. Those drinks were definitely a blessing now.

Once the backing tract to the song started, almost the whole club had their attention on the stage and Patricia had no time to focus on anything but singing.

_“Each morning I get up I die a little_  
Can barely stand on my feet  
Take a look in the mirror and cry  
Lord, what you're doing to me”

Gabrielle whooped as her friend dove headfirst into the song. It was a good fit for her voice. Patricia had to have like…five lungs or something. And it definitely showed.

_“I have spent all my years in believing you_  
But I just can't get no relief, Lord!  
Somebody, somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?”

Gabrielle was jolted from her enjoyment of Patricia’s performance by a short figure slamming into her back, blabbering at light speed.

“Gabby, Gabby, Gabby. Holy shit, Saporta. Who is your friend with the golden voice? Oh my fucking-“

Gabrielle laughed as she turned to face her friend- the owner of the club- Petra Wentz.

“That’s Patricia Stump. The one I’ve been trying to get to come do a set or two here. Turns out I just have to physically drag her places.”

Petra’s eyes were glued to the stage. Much like most of the club.

“…holy shit…”

As she finished the song, Patricia chuckled a breathless “Thank you” into the mic as the club went wild.

Gabrielle cheered and clapped along with Brenda and Geralyn.

She glanced at Petra again and rolled her eyes as the shorter girl swayed nervously on her feet, eyes still stuck on Patricia.

“Oh my god, Petra, you useless lesbian.” She sighed and basically shoved Petra toward the stage. “Go talk to her!”

Petra stumbled forward and glared back as she slowly, but surely made her way toward Patricia.

“That’s Bi-erasure, Gabby! You’re so mean to me!”

Gabrielle rolled her eyes and sipped her drink. “Whatever, Wentz.”

Patricia, head reeling slightly from both alcohol and the rush she always got when she performed, gasped as she ran smack into someone else.

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry! Are you okay?”

The girl she’d run into, the same one from earlier in the night, just grinned at her.

“Oh yeah, I’m perfect now that you’re here.”

Patricia opened her mouth to say something along the lines of “That’s good” but snapped it shut as the girl’s words, along with the slight leer in her eyes finally registered in her mind.

“Oh…uh…uh, well…I-I’m glad…I think…uh…”

The other girl laughed, a loud braying sound that Patricia oddly didn’t mind.

“I’m Petra, and you sound like an angel.”

Patricia’s blush deepened tenfold as she realized she was being hit on by the owner of the club.

“Uh, Patricia. I’m Patricia. And thanks…thanks, I guess.”

Petra giggled and took Patricia’s hand, lazily guiding her toward the neon bar.

“So, can I get you a drink, Patricia?”

After that, Patricia’s night swirled into a blur of strong alcohol, Britney Spears, and Foo Fighters.

 

 

(~~~)

Waking up after a night of heavy drinking always left a bad taste in Patricia’s mouth.

What left an even worse taste was the fact that she had no idea where she was.

The room wasn’t the biggest, but it had a cozy feeling to it. There were a few dark-red couches and a low glass-top coffee table.

After retrieving her discarded glasses from the table, Patricia sat up, and further examined her surroundings. There were indents in the other two couches, giving the impression that they had been occupied as well, but there was no one else in the room.

Patricia laid her head back for a few minutes, trying to will away the headache she felt coming on.

It wasn’t long before the door to the room opened and Petra creeped into the room.

“Hey.” She said in a voice that seemed like she was trying to whisper, but wasn’t really succeeding. Patricia gave her points for trying. “I see you’re amongst the living again.”

Patricia raised her brows, but quirked a weak smile.

“Barely. Where am I?”

Petra perched herself on the arm of the couch next to Patricia. Up close, Patricia could tell she was wearing the same clothes as last night, and her dark hair stuck up in some wild bedhead.

“One of the back lounges. We usually use them for like, private parties and stuff, but sometimes my friends crash here. Hell, so do I, sometimes. Easier than going back home. You and Gabby were pretty wiped last night, so we just passed out in here. Gabby’s out in the front. I made coffee if you want some.”

Patricia nodded gratefully and accepted Petra’s hand helping her to stand from the couch.

“I’d appreciate that greatly.”

Petra chuckled as she led the way through the halls, back to the main area of the club.

“So uh, I actually had a really good time last night. And I wasn’t joking. You sound like an Angel.”

Patricia blushed and scratched at her cheek.

“Thanks. I had a fun time too. I’m not really a club person, but I had a lot of fun.”

Petra glanced at her and stopped walking, nervously chewing her lip.

“So, would it be too much if I kinda, uh, maybe asked you out sometime? Like, a date?”  
Patricia’s brow shot up in surprise, but she didn’t try to stop the smile that crossed her face.

“Uh, yeah..yeah! Definitely. I can, uh, I can give you my number.”

Petra’s eyes lit up, and she pulled a black sharpie out of her back pocket and handed it to Patricia, holding her arm out as a writing surface.

Patricia giggled as she carefully wrote her digits on the inside of Petra’s arm, squirming slightly as Petra did the same for her.

Petra’s smile could have powered the city as she glanced from the numbers, back to Patricia.

“Awesome! I’ll call you sometime, definitely! I’m so-….uh-oh.”

As she placed the sharpie back in her pocket, Petra frowned as she patted her pockets.

“Damn, I left the keys in the lounge. I can’t lock up without those. I’ll meet you and Gabby up front. It’s just a left at that corner and through the double doors.”

Patricia followed the directions as Petra ran back down the halls.

Once she exited the doors, it was easy to find Gabrielle sitting at the empty bar with a cup of coffee. She grinned cheekily as she held out another steaming cup toward Patricia.

“ _Buenos dias,_ Trisha.”  
Patricia inhaled the scent of fresh coffee and sighed happily.

“Bless you, Gabby. Where are Brenda and Gee?”

Gabrielle swiveled a bit on her stool.

“Brenda was down and out before any of us, so Gee took her home. I know you were having a great time.”

Patricia nodded as she gingerly sipped the hot beverage.

“Yeah, I actually had a pretty good time. Thanks for dragging me out, Gabs.”

Gabrielle chuckled mischeviously.

“Oh I should say so. You looked happier than I’ve seen you in a while. Especially with Petra’s tongue down your throat.”

Patricia eye’s went wide as she choked on her coffee, spilling some down her hand.

“W-we did WHAT NOW?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not actually ten, you guys! I'm like, eleven years above that.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!!


End file.
